


Angel

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: meeting each other for the first time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Angel

You were all smiles today with the girls as you all excitedly entered backstage to get ready. The show was going to start in a few minutes and honestly, despite the waves of anxiety rocking you back and forth, you were still very much excited for today’s show. After all, it’s the big event that the majority of the world waited to see.

Runway shows have never been a problem for you, that’s for sure. You were confident with your walk, but unfortunately, when it came to the Victoria Secret Fashion Shows, you were completely, utterly, nervous. Not only were you walking down a runway with people watching, but other people would be able to view it at home once it’s edited and polished. People from around the world would be able to watch your performance and you knew the VS Fashion Show was the talk of the world when it was that time of the year. 

Flashing a cheeky grin towards Candice, she gives you one of her own with a wink as you both sat down on your respective prep chairs that had your names on it and waited patiently for your assigned makeup artists to get started. 

“You ready?” Candice asked from her seat next to you. All you could give her was a nod and an excited squeal, causing her to laugh. “Have you invited anyone today?" 

"Oh, yeah. I’ve invited my best friends from high school since we’re around their area but that doesn’t matter since none of them responded to me so they’re probably too busy,” you said with a frown. 

Candice reaches out towards you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Well then your best friends are obviously missing out." 

You couldn’t blame your friends for not being able to attend your shows, no matter how vocal they are when it came to supporting you through scheduled video calls. They were all equally busy with their lives unlike during high school where they could find the time and support the other whether it may be your small local fashion shows or their volleyball matches. 

You wouldn’t have been able to make your dreams fully come true without their help and support. You had always dreamed of becoming a model. You were good, everyone adored your signature catwalk more than anything. Though, for the first few years when you just began, it was a little tough and a lot of competition from other aspiring models. You started off in social media, showing off your looks and your best friends were the first ones to promote it, especially Shoyo, who even ran around the halls of Karasuno High School, waving his phone in front of the faces of students to show you off. And you even had Tsukki sharing your posts though, as usual, he acted as if he was being forced. Eventually, despite still being in high school, you were recruited by a small modeling agency and from there, everything changed. All thanks to your best friends, of course. 

They never stopped supporting you, always finding the time to support your shows and even having them as your own team and because of their hard work and your own, slowly but surely, as you reached your junior year in senior high, you eventually got a name for yourself after a while, but projects didn’t come as easy or often. 

Though, that changed as soon as you approached your senior year during an after party for one of your shows. As usual, you had your team (aka your group of best friends) present with you and all their praises towards your performance during the show gained a lot of attention from various popular brands that were present as well. If anything, you were completely embarrassed by their excessiveness as brand owners began approaching you, but you were more than grateful for that night, for _them,_ because after that night, projects started pouring in.

It was all thanks to Shoyo’s contagious energy, bouncing from one guest to the other, asking them what they thought of you. Kageyema’s persistent pestering, telling brands that they would miss out if they didn’t give you a chance, and he didn’t give them a chance to decline, not that they could anyway with how determined he looked. Then there was Yamaguchi, dragging Tsukki along to talk to different brands regarding your work, the usual tag team when it came to helping you, it almost seemed like a bad cop and good cop scenario, the receiving end not being able to escape until the two were satisfied. Even Yachi had some connections due to her mother, and had introduced you to the people she knew. 

And since then, everything took off and after becoming a well-known model in Japan, you eventually gained the attention of a huge brand that offered projects around the world, and who were you to decline such an opportunity? So as your modeling career skyrocketed, you found yourself exploring the world right after you graduated from Karasuno.

Despite being busy with your career and the time differences, you made sure to keep in contact with the people who helped you reach your dreams and they did the same, none of you drifted apart, always updating the other when needed. Invitations to your shows were always sent to the group, always expressing one day that they would be able to attend your shows. Especially since you had been recruited to become an Angel two years prior, but with everyone’s busy schedule and not having the ability to afford plane tickets to wherever the VS Fashion was being hosted, you and your friends found the time when the show would be aired and face timed each other to watch. And of course, the overwhelming love and support spilled from their mouths. 

Still, a part of you wished they would be able to attend your show today since it’s being hosted in Tokyo. You wished they would be able to see your growth in person. 

A loud squeal breaks you from your train of thought. You glanced over to one of the new girls that have been casted to run this year’s walk. "Wonder what’s that about…” you heard Candice beside you. You simply shrugged. 

“There are some really hot guys!” she squealed excitedly, clapping along. “I was taking a peek outside and saw them! They’re seated front row! Those seats are usually for our personal guests, someone tell me right now whose guests are those and please introduce me at the after party!" 

You and Candice turned to look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the new girls to look around the guests to drool over celebrities that were invited, like a predator looking for its prey. You weren’t going to deny, but you were one of those girls too during your first year as an Angel, and had shamelessly flirted with one of your favorite celebrities during the after party. Thinking about it now, maybe you’ll have some fun later and find your own person to flirt with later but for now, you’re just silently praying that you don’t trip on the runway.

"Okay, can I just say that I’m really nervous right now?” you squeaked, a shaky breath escaping your lips. Your makeup artist patting the liquid shiny highlighter along your cheekbones with her fingers as Candice laughs beside you. 

She counters, flashing you a reassuring smile through the reflection of the vanity mirror in front of you, “You’ll be fine. Just relax." 

"Thank you, Shelly.” you said to your makeup artist before she gives you a nod and walks off. You let out a whine and throw your head back, your eyelids fluttering shut. “Easy for you to say, I’m opening the show this year.”

Candice extends her arm out to reach for your hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, hoping to calm your nerves. “You’ll do good.” You could always count on Candice to soothe you. That’s what best friends were for. 

_“Y/N! Hurry up over here, you need to get changed!"_

You snapped back to reality and immediately jumped off of your seat and headed over to wardrobe. The last thing you heard from Candice was a yell of ‘good luck!’ before everyone begins fussing over your outfit. 

* * *

Music now blaring, excitement all over the atmosphere as the crew prepares the cue to signal you in. You were opening the show this year. The first set, which was called 'Snow Angels’ and you had been given one of the privileges of having huge fluffy white angel wings. It was heavy but nothing you couldn’t manage due to your rigorous training to maintain your model physique. They were huge and even had a trail that led down to your feet, you were able to grasp on it, to make it flow and follow you along every step. You had decided to hold onto them as you walked, an idea popping into your head. Along with the wings, you were dressed in white lace lingerie that fit perfectly and gave some accent to your well toned body. The lingerie had been adorned beautifully with gems that gave them a boost, making it sparkle when lights shine towards your direction. Plus, the silver heels were to _die_ for. You really did look like an angel.

Bobbing your head to the music, dancing along to calm your nerves. You keep your gaze locked up ahead, a small smile playing on your lips. This is what you enjoyed the most, despite the nervous feeling you felt, you loved the adrenaline that coursed through your body. The adrenaline that pumped through your veins whenever you walked, you enjoyed the catwalks the most in your line of work. 

Hearing your entrance nearing since there was a rehearsal beforehand, you already knew when to start walking despite being given the signal from the crew members that stood around you. Giving them your signature cheeky grin, they give you their thumbs up of good luck with a smile plastered on their faces.

Following the beat of the music blaring through the place, your feet carried you through it, going exactly at the pace of the beat. As you reached the middle of the stage, you started with your signature catwalk entrance that your fans adored, you had your back facing the crowd for a second before you heard your cue to spin around from the music. You flashed the crowd with a smile and this only caused them to erupt into cheers. You began your walk, your feet taking you along in sync with the beat, your hips swaying to the rhythm. Letting your wings go for a second, you encouraged the crowd to go louder with your hands as you walked along the path, the smile still on your face. 

In an instant, your eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar mop of bright orange hair and your eyes widen ever so slightly, not expecting to see your group of friends standing up clapping happily at the sight of you with the biggest smiles on their faces. Time seemed to slow down but you were able to see them clearly. 

Yachi waved happily towards you with tears in her eyes, Yamaguchi giving you a thumbs up and a wide smile while Tsukki just looked at you with that irritating smirk but he looked proud, nonetheless. Kageyama waving a little flag with your face printed, his usual sheepish smile that you were accustomed to nowhere to be found, replaced with a wide smile that could compete with Shoyo’s. Speaking of the ball of sunshine, there was Shoyo, gaining the attention of the camera crew, jumping around excitedly with one hand in the air and his phone in the other, most likely capturing your walk, all the while, shouting your name. 

However, that wasn’t what just had caught your eye but the familiar looking person next to Shoyo who was equally as energetic as he was and you couldn’t help but let the warmth rush to your cheeks at the way he was looking at you in awe. A sudden surge of happiness bubbles in your chest at the sight of the duo excitedly chanting your name over the loud music, you were sure that the editing team would use the footage for when the show airs all over the world.

Despite not fully recognizing who the person next to Shoyo was, you couldn’t help but feel the butterflies burst in your stomach as you caught his eye. You were used to this kind of energy being best friends with Shoyo but something about his whole aura wanted to make your heart burst from the excitement. Summoning the courage, you send a flying kiss and a wave towards his direction. A grin makes its way to your lips at his unexpected reaction. It was like the one in cliche romantic movies where the guy captures the flying kiss with his hand and presses it to his heart before sending one back. You were hooked.

As you reach the end, you give the crowd, especially looking at the camera, your signature pose before gripping onto the wings once more, swaying yourself to create a flow as your eyes focus on the camera capturing your movements as if to seduce your viewers. Breaking out into a breathtaking grin, you spun around to walk back. As your feet carried you, you couldn’t help but glance back at where your friends were seated, your grin never wavering at the sight of Shoyo waving like a maniac, pointing towards your direction as he began telling the people surrounding him that he was your best friend. 

Your eyes caught golden ones once more and your heart skips a beat at the evident adoration mixed in his orbs. You felt breathless and giddy, slightly flustered at the thought of this mysterious man that was seated next to your best friend. You mentally note to yourself to ask Shoyo about him later and silently hope you would see him at the after party before disappearing to the backstage to prepare for your next set.

You had 3 sets for the year, the first one with the 'Snow Angels’ and then a set during the middle of the show and then the last set for the evening. The second set involved you wearing a sort of witch costume. You wore deep purple lingerie with a tiny hat that was pinned comfortably at the side of your head. The purple heels weren’t just a finishing touch, but the witch broom too. And the final set you wore, black lingerie. It was more of a corset but the texture was wonderful, lace, with some parts see through. You felt confident, so beautiful. A skirt was paired up with it, a small trail following you at the back. 

And every single time you walked down that runway, you would glance over at your best friends and _him_ , winking playfully or sending kisses, Shoyo thinking it was directed at him but little did he know that it was for the energetic man with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks that resembled a horned owl that was on the receiving end of your playful gestures. And the man himself knew it too, playfully sending it back that made your heart beat rapidly in its confinement. Your friends, well aside for Shoyo, probably noticed that everything was directed to him, but you couldn’t find yourself to care as your confidence was at full percentage with how sexy you were feeling wearing lingerie.

As the show ended and you stood there happily in a line with the rest of the girls, your bubbly self began to show as you began dancing along to the beat of the music. It was another successful year. 

Now, it was time for the after party. 

You barely had the time to search for your friends as you were always pulled by either your co-angels or people you had wanted to work with. It was so difficult to reach them as they were situated from across the room, having their own little party and not really wanting to leave each other’s side, but you really wanted to join them at the realization that the man that was seated next to Shoyo earlier at the show, who you had been practically flirting throughout your walk, was a part of their group and it wasn’t just a coincidence of them seating next to each other. Then again, something in the back of your head was nagging you that you knew him, something about his aura completely familiar. 

After what seemed like forever, you were finally able to slip away from the people who wanted your attention, having the chance to see your friends after so long. However, before you could approach them you were pulled back by your forearm and as you were about to reprimand the intruder, your plan of actions were put to a halt as your eyes met his golden orbs. 

“Hey, hey, hey?” he starts sheepishly, a small smile playing on his lips as he releases his grip. 

A giggle slips past your lips as your shoulders relax. “Hey, hey, hey,” you repeat his words teasingly with a playful grin, “And what can I help you with?” 

“This may seem really weird since we don’t know each other but can I ask you a question?” he asks, shifting his tone to a more serious one but with one look into his eyes, you can see them twinkling with playfulness and you couldn’t help but nod your head to his request. “Did it hurt?” 

Brows knitting together in confusion, you tilt your head to the side at his question. “Did what hurt?” 

In a second, his features shift from the serious one that he had to one where his lips twitched to a grin, “When you fell from heaven.”

You suppress the heat that wanted to rush up to your cheeks from his cheesy pick up line, completely flustered. You were used to guys flirting with you but how was he able to surprise you and made you want to squeal like a high school girl? However, despite being flustered by his flirting, you weren’t one to back down so easily. Blinking a couple of times, trying your best to not look fazed by his words. “Are you implying that I’m Satan?” you ask, folding your arms across your chest as you arch a brow at him. 

He doesn’t expect your answer and turns into a spluttering mess before you. “No, I—I just,” he stutters, brows furrowing in frustration thinking he had failed to woo you with his pick up line, he was going to reprimand Atsumu who had told him it would work. “You—you’re an angel, ah you know, a Victoria’s Secret Angel, and I—” 

You interrupt him through giggles, dropping your hands down to your sides as you let your laugher slip through your lips at how such a well-built man turned into an adorable spluttering mess. He surely was different from the typical men that you had encountered throughout your modeling career. 

It was like a breath of fresh air. 

And you wanted more. 

Just as he wanted more of you when he stops his explaining at the sight of you bursting into a fit of giggles and he couldn’t even find himself to be embarrassed anymore at the sight of in your bubble of happiness, the way your face were scrunched up from laughing or how the sound of your laughter was like music to his ears, a smile making its way to his lips as he watches you in amusement. Ah yes, you truly were an angel to him. 

“No, ah—ah, it’s okay!” you gasp out through your giggles, shaking your head slightly as you try to regain your composure by holding onto your sides, “I didn’t mean to ruin your attempt at flirting.” 

He tilts his head to the side, the smile on his lips widening. “Oya? Why’s that?”

“Well...” you trail off, a smile matching his as you relax from your outburst, “I wouldn’t oppose to such, if it’s from you, that is.” 

He’d have to thank Shoyo for bringing him along. Your mere smile from afar was already breathtaking but now that he was close, he wanted to see it every single day of his life. Extending his arm, he holds his hand out for you to shake, “The name’s Bokuto Koutarou.” 

Taking his hand in yours, your eyes widen slightly as his name slips out of his mouth, “The Bokuto? The one that Shoyo’s been gushing about during freshmen year? I knew you looked familiar!” 

“The one and only,” he chuckles as he shakes your hand, listening intently as you introduce yourself, not wanting to let go of your hand just yet. He lets your name roll off his tongue experimentally and you mentally note to yourself that you loved the way that it did. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” _A Happy Birthday indeed._


End file.
